Reminiscent memories
by Susano'o no Kenshin
Summary: It's been 3 years since one Sam Evans started dating the fabulous Kurt Hummel. And now, on their 3rd anniversary, they're starting to look back on their time at McKinley high school, at a school reunion. Warning: Long, and fluffy.


Reminiscent Memories.

Hey everyone, I'm actually mostly over writers block, I just now need to keep ideas and get motivated to write them down. This is one of my recent ideas, thank you people who write SamKurt fanfictions. XD

This is probably going to stay a oneshot, unless I see fit to make it more. But the idea stuck as a oneshot.

Summary: It's been 3 years since one Sam Evans started dating the fabulous Kurt Hummel. And now, on their 3rd anniversary, they're starting to look back on their time at McKinley high school, at a school reunion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I wouldn't want to either, or it wouldn't be as epic.

Warnings: Extreme FLUFF! My first attempt at major fluff.

Get the party started!

_Kurt singing_

**Sam singing.**

Both singing

Be nice, this is a foray of mine into First Person PoV

PS: for a better example of the song Kurt and Sam sing than the ACTUAL Matchbox 20 song, go to youtube and look up Sam Tsui's acoustic cover. That's the song I thought of instead of the actual MB20 song.

P.P.S: sorry if this is long, I couldn't think of a good point to end it, so I kept writing. .

I groaned as the curtains of the room were pulled back to let the sun in, the cursed day-star waking me up. "come on, Sammy, we've got that School reunion to go to today." the high voice of the brunette Kurt Hummel broke through my sleep thickened thought-process.

"huh? School reunion?" I murmured sleepily, rolling out of bed and looking at the brunette. He still screws with my sleep schedule, even after living with him for the past three years.Ismile as I stand up. "Oh yeah, that was today, wasn't it?" I yawned and stretched as if I had all the time in the world, because I knew it annoyed Kurt..

"You know full well that that reunion was today, babe." Kurt scolded me, his blonde boyfriend. "now get your lazy butt into that shower, and then get dressed. And do _try_ to look nice this time." I rolled his eyes and did as his boyfriend asked, walking into the bathroom connected to their room. "and use shampoo and conditioner!" I heard Kurt call after me as I turned on the water.

Three years living with the gayest, and most wonderful boyfriend on earth. I didn't think my life could have changed any more than it did on that day of sectionals. The Dalton Warblers had just finished singing their song, and to be honest, I couldn't remember what it was that that freak Blaine sang, I was too busy focusing on Kurt. I was madly in love with him back then, and still am, but that's beside the point. I caught Kurt after the awards ceremony before he went back to the Warblers.

_[flashback]_

"_Kurt!"I called after the familiar retreating Marc Jacobs jacket I remembered him telling me he wanted during one of our study dates. _

"_Hey Sam. Congrats on your solo with Quinn." he smiled at me, I didn't sense a bit of hostility in his voice. _

"_Thanks." I blushed slightly, trying not to stutter. "I still think you should get more singing parts as part of the Warblers." I shot a glare at Blaine while his back was turned. _

"_Thanks Sam, but I don't mind." he replied with that smile of his that I knew was fake from the moment I saw it. _

"_Kurt, I know you DO mind." I interrupted, giving him a reassuring smile as he started to walk back to the Warblers. "So, when the chance arises, Kurt, show them how amazing you are." I gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he walked away. I totally didn't expect him to turn around and kiss me. Kurt Hummel. Kissed me. Dopey Sam Evans. It blew my mind almost as much as it did the crew of New Directions that were watching. As he pulled back I found myself wanting more, but I settled with a friendly hand on his shoulder. _

"_I'll see you at Regionals." He gave me a smile. And I mean a sincere and happy smile, as I could only stand there shocked watching him walk away in those utterly fabulous skinny jeans that showed off his hips. Oh yeah, I was definitely in love._

_[end flashback]_

I shook myself out of my memories for the moment and washed the strawberry scented conditioner out of my hair, making double sure not to let it in my eyes. The other thing about living with someone as gay as Kurt is, you tend to start falling into habits you would have normally never _dreamed _about. Such as me using conditioner, and a strawberry scented one at that. I shut the water off and quickly dried off, knowing that my boyfriend would be mad if I took too long. "Finally!" I heard him cry out. "I thought you'd never finish in there." I could practically _hear _him frowning at me before I walked out of our bathroom.

"Hey, you take longer in the bathroom than I do, Kurt." I rolled my eyes at him, wrapping the towel around my waist before heading over to my side of the closet. I chuckled quietly as I picked through the countless clothes that he bought me after we graduated. I settled on the black and silver pinstriped suit he said looked _so _good on me.

"You're wearing that?" Kurt looked me over with an approving nod, making me blush a bit. "Good, now let me just finish up with my hair and we'll be good to go." I rolled my eyes and waited as he ran into the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting in the car, Kurt." I called to him as I made my way to the door. I heard his absentminded reply from the bathroom and chuckled as I made my way to the car. So it wasn't a Ferrari but it was still our baby. I leaned back in the driver's seat and smiled. I had time to think. I've changed in the past three years, I'm no longer the insecure 'didn't know what he wanted to be' Sam Evans I used to be, Kurt changed me. Well, Kurt, and Moving away from my mother.

_[another flashback]_

"_Sam, what are you doing up there?" my mom called, interrupting my watching of Avatar. What can I say, I love that movie something fierce. _

"_Studying!" I called back down, crossing my fingers she wouldn't ask more questions._

"_Then what is that stupid movie doing playing in the background?" She called back up, a harsh edge to her voice. _

"_I've got it playing in the background, so I can think." I gave her as a half-assed excuse, not really paying attention to her anymore._

"_After you're done studying, get straight to your football practices." mom ordered, making me sigh. I honestly think she wants me to be a pro football player, even though I'm really not _that _into football. She made me try out for the football team, and then absolutely _flipped _when she found out I tried for glee club. She was ecstatic when I told her I was dating Quinn, the HBIC, but then nearly had a heart attack when I told her that we broke up. It's like a roller coaster living with that woman, and she only wants me to be a Pro Football player for the money. Controlling woman. But I love her anyway, because otherwise I wouldn't be a good son. _

"_Dammit Sam! What did I tell you about that movie, it's going to rot your brain with all of that sci-fi bullcrap." I jumped as she slammed open the door as I took a bite of popcorn. I protested as she turned the TV off and turned to me with a stern glare. "You'll never join the NFL if you keep watching this crap." I rolled my eyes and stood up._

"_Mom, listen. I've already got everything." I sighed heavily, knowing she wouldn't listen. She just gave me the evil eye and stormed out._

_[end flashback again]_

I was yet again snapped out of my memories as the end of Kurt's sentence and the car door shutting caught up to me. "... and I'll bet everyone will be happy to see us again. I know I'll be glad to see Cedes again." I chuckled and put my hand on the old manual gear shift in the floorboard. The feeling of Kurt's hand on top of mine made me smile as I threw the car into reverse.

"You alright Sammy?" Kurt asked me, worry lacing his voice. I nodded and smiled, trying my hardest not to kiss him while driving.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just walking down memory lane." I smiled at him, driving to the William McKinley High School. We were assaulted by the old New Directions team members as soon as we stepped into the choir room we used to call home. I couldn't help but smile when Mr. Schuester gave us all one big group hug.

"God, white boys, I haven't heard from either of you in so long that it's almost a sin." Mercedes' loud and familiar voice broke through the silence that had settled so far.

"Yeah, well, when you're steadily making your house a home, time seems to pass." Kurt replied to her, putting his arm around my waist. I beamed, and I mean I seriously beamed. If it were physically possible there would be rays of light radiating from my face. A chuckle from Kurt caught my attention as he took my hand in his.

"That's not an excuse not to keep up with your fellow Glee Clubbers." Rachel admonished. Yeah, I just used the word admonished in the right way. Kurt would be so proud. I stared at her slightly shocked that she cared about anything other than herself, but I stopped myself before I made myself look like an idiot.

"well, we still kind of haven't put a landline in our house and we don't use our cellphones too often now." Kurt explained before I could make myself look like more of a fool. I cast Kurt a thankful smile, he definitely knew how much I really couldn't speak well around more than just him. Rachel seemed satisfied with this explanation and turned to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, I think we should all sing a song to celebrate this reunion." She smiled, possibly thinking about how she'd be technically singing a solo she was so proud of.

"That's a wonderful idea, Rachel." Mr. Schuester patted Rachel on the shoulder with a smile. "We should all sing a song, or you can do a duet if you want." he chuckled, seeing Kurt and I wincing at singing alone now. We've sung together ever since the Graduation after party for the Glee Clubbers, so singing without Kurt with me is like singing without vocal cords. Okay, stupid simile but you get the point. "So who'd like to go first?" he asked, scanning the twelve of us. I raised my hand and looked at Kurt.

"unwell, Matchbox twenty, you know the song." I whispered to him through my teeth as I smiled, the others bustling about.

"Ah, I see, good choice of first songs." Kurt did that little, 'okay-i'm-bored-now' wave but I knew he was happy to be singing again. We stood in front of the New Directions crew, me holding my guitar, and Kurt being his fabulous self. As I played the first chord, the lyrics left Kurt's lips.

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something _

__**Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why **

****I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be 

_Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me _

__**Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind **

__I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be 

As my fingers strummed that last chord and the note died off of his lips, massive applause erupted from the New Directions crew. "Wow. Just... WOW." was all Mr. Schuester could manage as the applause died down. "you two were never that in tune when you were in New Directions." he chuckled as the two of us sat down, more like, I sat in a chair, Kurt sat in my lap, and it was _very_ distracting. I was having a hard time not making out with him on the spot, something Brittany and Santana were having no moral dilemma's about. I sighed and leaned against Kurt's shoulder. "you know, I could just make out with you and make any problems we have just kind of go away." I did that adorable eyebrow waggle thing that always made Kurt giggle. He rolled those beautiful blue-green eyes at me and I swear, if we weren't in view of 11 other people, I would have simply raped him right there. Although, it wouldn't really be rape. That would be wrong. We suffered through the others singing their songs, Rachel doing something big and showy, as usual. When it came time to leave the reunion, even I was about to cry, it was so depressing to finally have seen everyone again and then to have to leave them so soon. Kurt and I drove the way back to our house in general silence, occasionally sharing a smile.

"Well, that was probably much needed." He said with a slight sigh that didn't go unnoticed by me. I raised my eyebrow at him in question as I took off the somewhat small jacket I was wearing. After putting it up in the closet I sat next to him on our bed.

"You okay Kurt?" I asked, my hand resting around his shoulders. He leaned into the contact and I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek for now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he smiled at me and nodded to confirm that he was fine. I trusted him for now and smiled.

"Alright, if you say so." I smiled as he changed into something more 'around the house' feeling. I chuckled at him as he came out of the bathroom.

"You've lived with me in the same house for the past three years, I would think you would be comfortable changing in the same room." I shot a fake accusatory glare at him and he blushed.

"well, that may be so, but I'm just not comfortable around anyone when I'm naked." he blushed adorably. I'll admit, he had nothing to be uncomfortable about. I voiced my thoughts happily, making him blush deeper. He shot me a completely fake glare. "hey, I don't go around trying to flaunt my body, just because you have perfect abs and muscles and aren't afraid to show them off doesn't mean that I'm not."

"Hey, hey, don't be that way, I was only kidding." I rolled my eyes at him again, laying back on our bed. "and besides, there's a difference between prancing about naked in your house, and changing in your room with your boyfriend." he blushed again as he sat on the edge of our bed.

"Well, yeah, but still, I'm kind of self conscious." he sighed again before yelping as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him next to me.

"You have no reason to be self conscious while I'm around." I said before I kissed him. No, it wasn't a make-out kiss, not yet anyway, I'm saving that for later. I felt his lips tremble upon contact and I knew that he didn't have a reply. I pulled away from the contact with a smile. He smiled at me and hit my arm.

"Next time, try not to kiss me until I come up with a witty remark." he glared at me, but I could definitely tell he wasn't meaning it. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes.

Today couldn't get _any _better.

_Fin_

I love the character of Sam, he's just so undefined as far as the characters go, what with him being a new character and all, so he's kind of easy to mold into what I would like him to mold into, without breaking Willing suspension of disbelief. XD hope you all enjoyed. I know I enjoyed writing this.

So, without further ado, readers, review, I'd enjoy any criticism I can get.

Thanks you guys, and I hope you all are as happy that I'm back as I am.


End file.
